Human a Android works
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Mereka adalah Human—manusia—namun mereka tidak lebih hanyalah sekumpulan Android tanpa jiwa.


**= human ( a android works ) =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hetalia: Axis Powers _© Hidekaz Himaruya

_Human ( a Android works )_ © kuroshironimu

**.**

( AU. OCs. OoC. Slash. Boy's love. Messy dictions. Bad writings. )

**.**

**- **title based on song _Human ( a Android works )_ by PowaPowaP -

* * *

><p><em>Mereka adalah Human—manusia—namun mereka tidak lebih hanyalah sekumpulan Android tanpa jiwa.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Saat modernitas telah meruntuhkan benteng moral, saat teknologi telah mencapai titik akhir, saat manusia tak perlu berkhayal atas segala hal, maka mereka mulai bermunculan.

Didorong oleh rasa benci atas hukum alam yang merenggut orang-orang terkasih, maka teknologi didorong melebihi batasnya.

Mereka yang telah tertidur lelap di tempat peristirahatan mereka dikeluarkan secara paksa. Dibongkar segala yang tersisa—atas nama pengetahuan dan kemanusiaan.

Zombie? Tidak, mereka terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi mayat hidup. Pun mereka terlalu rapuh untuk menjadi manusia yang utuh. Karena mereka hidup tidak berdasarkan pada jantung yang memompa darah atau paru-paru yang bernafas.

Human.

Mereka hanyalah robot berkedok manusia.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"_Lars."_

"—_hmm?"_

"_Seandainya dunia ini dipenuhi Android, bagaimana ya?"_

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Yah, maksudku... bagaimana jadinya kalau Android yang kita buat menjadi semakin dan semakin banyak? Apa mungkin mereka akan menggantikan posisi manusia, ya? Mungkin saja, kan, dunia ini menjadi dunia Android?"_

"_Kau terlalu banyak baca novel sci-fi, Radith."_

"_Aku serius, Lars... bagaimana kalau posisi manusia digantikan robot? Mungkin saja kan, aku menjadi salah satu yang digantikan Android itu?"_

"_Heh. Yang pasti, bagiku tidak ada satu pun Android yang bisa menggantikanmu."_

(_—chu)_

"_Gombal."_

**.**

Lagi.

Entah sudah berapa kali alam bawah sadarnya memutar kejadian itu—lagi dan lagi, berulang-ulang dalam mimpi. Semakin lama semakin sering, hingga Lars bisa mengingat mimpi itu dengan jelas seperti sedang menonton film 4D tentang masa lalunya yang pahit. Tentang sesosok pemuda yang hanya bisa ia lihat dalam memorinya, mengawang dalam memoar dan perlahan membuatnya gila. Membawa memori-memori tiada henti tentang lengkungan bibirnya yang manis, suara tawanya yang renyah bagaikan genta angin, kulit sawo matang yang terasa halus di jari, perawakannya yang kecil—semua hal dalam dirinya yang kini mustahil untuk diraih. Karena sosok itu telah pergi selamanya dari dunia fana, meninggalkan seonggok raga yang mungkin telah habis dimakan cacing tanah.

Disibakkannya poni yang menutupi kedua manik hijaunya, terdiam sejenak di dahi sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah figura foto yang berdiri di dekat lampu tidurnya, sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya dari fotonya dan Radith—sebelum pemuda Asiatik itu pergi.

**.**

"_... Lars, aku tahu kau ingin berbuat baik tapi tolong—_tolong_ jangan bawa-bawa sebuket besar tulip seperti itu!"_

"_Lihat, Lars! Ada anak kucing! Lucu, ya—eh, Lars? Kok bersin-bersin?_

**.**

"Kak?"

Lars tersentak, kepalanya sontak menoleh untuk melihat kedua manik hijau identik menatapnya dengan khawatir. Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat bergelombang, membentuk wajahnya dengan sempurna dan membiarkan kedua iris hijaunya bersinar. Gadis itu, Bella namanya. Seorang gadis manis yang rela mengurusi kedua saudara lelakinya dan meninggalkan keluarga bahagianya di tanah Iberia nun jauh di sana. Gadis yang mempedulikan Lars sama seperti Radith mempedulikan pemuda itu—Radith—

"Kak?"

Dan dia kembali tersentak dari lamunannya, tersenyum kecil sembari menatap adiknya dengan tatapan sendu. "Ada apa, Bella?"

Bella mendengus. "Harusnya itu pertanyaanku, Kak. Kau dari tadi diam menghadap ke taman belakang, kupanggil dari tadi tidak menyahut. Aku toel juga tidak bergeming. Aku kira kau sudah berubah jadi patung."

Lars tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala adiknya itu. "Aku hanya ingin merasakan angin musim gugur," bohong—kebohongan yang payah namun Lars telah terbiasa melakukannya. Berbohong adalah salah satu kebiasaan barunya akhir-akhir ini. Tirai kebohongan yang tertutup rapat, namun sayangnya mempunyai lubang yang cukup lebar bagi orang sepeka Bella untuk mengintip ke dalam dan melihat kebenaran.

"Kakak masih... memikirkan Radith?"

...

"_Musim gugur di Eropa itu ternyata indah, ya—tunggu, ada daun di kepalamu."_

"—kak?"

Namun Bella tidak sempat berkata hal lain—Lars telah berbalik dan mengambil syalnya, berjalan keluar dari rumah mereka tanpa bicara apa-apa.

* * *

><p>Tiga tahun.<p>

Tiga tahun lamanya Radith pergi, namun Lars masih mengingatnya bagaikan ia baru menghilang kemarin hari.

Dulu, mereka berdua hanyalah dua murid biasa yang kebetulan berada dalam beberapa kelas kuliah yang sama. Akibat sebuah pertemuan sederhana yang disusun oleh salah satu teman, mereka berkenalan untuk pertama kalinya. Awalnya, Lars tidak merasakan apa-apa. Baginya, Radith hanyalah pelajar luar negeri yang bepergian jauh dari Asia atas permintaan kakeknya dan menetap permanen di Eropa bersama ketiga adiknya. Dia pun yakin Radith tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Jurusan yang sama dalam universitas—Tekhnik Robotik—membawa mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain dan perlahan, perasaan mulai muncul di antara keduanya.

Beberapa lama setelahnya, mereka resmi menjalin hubungan (dengan mendapat tentangan keras dari adik pertama Radith, Razak—sungguh, Lars tidak mengerti kenapa adik kekasihnya itu begitu sewot bahkan saat dia dan Radith hanya bergandengan tangan). Lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, mereka berdua mulai bekerja di salah satu pabrik perakit robot terbesar di Eropa. Dari mulai robot biasa sampai Android super canggih—mereka merakitnya, menentukan strukturnya, menyusun programnya lalu melihat dengan bangga hati saat robot-robot dan Android hasil karya mereka berjalan-jalan di tengah kota dengan majikan mereka.

**.**

"_Seandainya dunia ini dipenuhi Android, bagaimana ya?"_

**.**

Tapi roda nasib terkadang berputar dengan tidak manusiawi. Dalam salah satu projek terbaru yang dikelola Radith dengan beberapa perakit lain, sebuah senjata api yang sengaja dipasang dalam salah satu tubuh Android di ruang perakitan kehilangan kendali dan tanpa sengaja membunuh semua orang yang ada, dan bahkan sempat melukai orang-orang yang berada di luar ruang perakitan. Radith termasuk dalam kelompok orang yang mati di tempat.

Dan Lars hanya bisa menatap hampa saat melihat mayat kekasihnya dibawa keluar, berlumuran darah dari ujung rambut dan ujung kaki dengan wajah sarat ekspresi.

Kakinya otomatis berhenti di halte shuttle*, menatap rute perjalanan shuttle yang tersedia namun tidak ada gerakan berarti untuk menarik keluar ID card-nya dan mencari tempat menarik yang bisa dikunjungi. Dia hanya berdiri di situ, menatap orang demi orang naik ke dalam shuttle—terkadang bersama Android atau robot milik mereka. Biasanya di saat-saat seperti ini, dia dan Radith akan berjalan-jalan di satu-satunya taman hijau yang ada di kota ini. Melihat bagaimana pohon-pohon tersebut berubah menjadi kecoklatan dan berguguran di atas tanah merah yang solid. Sulit untuk menemukan alam terbuka di abad 22 seperti ini, dan tidaklah mengherankan bahwa Radith dan Lars menyukai tempat seperti itu.

Tapi Radith sudah tidak ada lagi, jadi apa tujuannya pergi kesana?

Lars mengurut keningnya sebentar, menyadari PPD*-nya yang menyala di sekitar pergelangan tangannya.

_Four missed calls:_

_Bella – 11.23 AM_

_Bella – 11. 47 AM_

_Bella – 12. 17 PM_

_Bella – 12. 54 PM_

Ah, bodohnya dia. Dia bahkan sampai melupakan adiknya tersayang karena melankoli tidak henti pada sosok sang kekasih yang telah pergi. Kedua jarinya hampir menekan tombol di PPD-nya sebelum ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu. Lars mendongak dan di seberang jalan, dua orang dengan penampilan nyaris identik sedang berjalan-jalan sambil menenteng beberapa kantong belanjaan. Razak—dia kenal pemuda itu hanya dengan melihat kacamatanya atau garis wajahnya yang angkuh menyebalkan. Tapi sosok di sampingnya yang membuat Lars terdiam seribu bahasa. Bahkan, saat sosok itu tertawa, Lars samar bisa mendengar suara yang sama bergaung di telinganya—sama seperti saat itu.

**.**

"—_mungkin saja kan, aku menjadi salah satu yang digantikan Android itu?"_

**.**

"**Radith?"**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

AU Glossary:

Perlu diketahui bahwa setting cerita ini adalah Bumi abad ke-22 dengan kondisi kurang lebih hampir sama dengan Bumi abad sekarang. Yang berbeda hanya banyak mobil terbang dan robot-robot yang berseliweran dan aspek futuristik lainnya—kecuali baju _overall_ ketat berwarna putih dengan motif garis-garis dan tombol disana sini.

_Shuttle: _kendaraan umum yang digunakan hampir seluruh kalangan. Ada tiga jenis shuttle: shuttle biasa dengan kapasitas maksimal empat orang—berbentuk seperti kapsul dengan hanya satu jendela. Cara memesan tiket untuk shuttle ini adalah berada di halte shuttle terdekat, menggesek ID card pada slot yang tersedia dan menekan kode daerah yang dituju. Shuttle umum kurang lebih seperti bus, kapasitasnya hanya 15 orang dan biasa digunakan untuk membawa turis berkeliling. Shuttle privat adalah shuttle yang biasa digunakan kalangan atas—jumlah tempat duduk bisa ditentukan sendiri dan bentuknya hampir mirip shuttle biasa, walau begitu masuk ke dalamnya barulah terlihat besarnya shuttle tersebut. Tiket shuttle umum dan shuttle privat biasa dijual via internet.

PPD: _Portable Phone Device_, semacam alat komunikasi yang berbentuk _wrist band _atau gelang. Hanya ada satu tombol yang bisa digunakan untuk mengangkat telepon, mematikan telepon, dan membuka menu telepon yang bisa untuk melihat pesan baru atau mengecek call log. Jika membuka menu, akan ada semacam layar proyeksi dari PPD yang akan merespon jika disentuh.

**.**

**Bacotan author:**

... niat bikin humour kok malah bikin romance-angst-sci-fi gagal begini, sih? #headbang oh ya, ada yang ngira Android disini salah satu merek Smartphone, ya~? Ya ya ya~? Hayo ngaku aja ga usah malu~ /dor *itu mah author*

_A-hem._

Saya sendiri ga tau cerita macam apa ini sebenernya. Siriusly. Lagi asyik-asyiknya nonton Takumi-kun (lagi) dan ber-fangirling ria dengan fandom OdotteUtattemita (yang sepi mampus) tiba-tiba kepikiran tentang robot. Lalu beralih pada lagu Miku. Lalu beralih pada necrophilia. Lalu beralih pada Hetalia. Hubungannya apa coba? Terus apa-apaan ini music player nge-shuffle lagu-lagu PowaPowaP dari tadi? #curcol

Jujur loh, pertamanya saya mau bikin yang mati itu bang Nethere. Cuma supaya lebih banyak konflik dan berhubung saya lebih suka kalo uke yang mati, saya jadiin Nesia mayat idupnya. _And, in case_ masih ada yang ga ngeh, Lars itu si abang rambut landak dan Radith itu Nesia versi saya. Kenapa Radith? Pengen. Saya naksir ama nama itu trollololol /dor Razak tau lah ya siapa, saya males nyari nama lain. Biasalah, virus mager /dor

Anyway, thanks for reading! (~ ' ')~

P.S.: ada yang suka utattemita ato odottemita? Temenin saya dong :"| #eh /promosi salah tempat


End file.
